The Sample Processing and Banking Core Laboratory will collect blood samples, aortic specimens as well[unreadable] as clinical data from patients with aortic aneurysm, aortic dissection, and control population. The samples[unreadable] and data banked in core laboratory will service as a resource for supporting the clinical, biochemical,[unreadable] pathological, proteomic, and genetic study of thoracic aneurysm and dissection. The Sample Processing[unreadable] and Banking Core Laboratory will interact with clinician, surgical groups, and research groups to establish[unreadable] standardized protocols and perform sample harvesting, banking, and monitoring the quality of samples[unreadable] banked. This will allow efficiently sample processing as well as ensure high quality sample banking. Core[unreadable] laboratory will provide these high quality samples to the research projects in the Specialized Center of[unreadable] Clinically Oriented Research (SCCOR) in Aortic Aneurysm and Dissection, which pursue the objectives of[unreadable] determining the genetic variation in disease prediction, disease diagnosis, disease mechanisms, surgical[unreadable] response, drug response, readmission, second events and survival.